Wicked
Wicked is the first in a series, it is a horror-based story but also has elements of Fantasy.. This story shall take place roughly a year after the events of the short introductory story entitled Wicked - The Beginning. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter 1 It had been a year since the car crash that claimed the lives of eight-year old Edward Smith's parents and only now had his uncle acted on his promise to move him back to the Brisby Manor alongside his own teenage daughter and wife, Edward was not looking forward to the inevitable arrival at the old Manor, yet could do little to avoid it as he sat in the back of the large family car. "Don't worry Edward, we'll get through this - I promise.." Mr. Smith said, driving up the road leading to the Manor - Edward's eyes instantly looked up at a window on the second floor and for a brief moment he swore he saw the outline of a small figure, quickly disappearing from sight. Edward's heart began to race, memories of the recent past flooding back - it must of shown because his uncle's wife soon commented: "Oh dear, he's awful pale.. I hope he's not sick again.." "Nonsense, Martha, he just needs some rest.. we all do.." Mr. Smith replied, the car finally coming to a stop as Edward reluctantly got out of the car alongside the others, as a small briefcase was held out to him the reality of the situation seemed to sink in more as Edward accepted his fate in silence.. nowhere to run.. nowhere to hide.. Unseen by the new arrivals, a little girl- not much older than Edward- watched from the very same window Edward had earlier glanced up at. Her skin was deathly pale, and her eyes a brilliant ruby-red. She ducked out of sight and disappeared into the mansion as they approached the front doors. Edward held his briefcase and continued to stare at the window with a sense of dread as Mr. and Mrs. Smith entered the manor - however he was rudely shaken from his trance when his cousin shoved him forward, causing him to stumble. "I swear Ed, stop being such a little freak and get in.. it's your fault we have to move to this place anyway.." she snapped, clearly not impressed but keeping her voice just low enough her parents couldn't hear. From deep within the house came a heavy crash. "What was that?" Mrs. Smith asked, looking around - though after a brief look of surprise Mr. Smith shrugged it off. "It's nothing - come on.." Mr. Smith stated. Sure enough it was only a few moments until Mr. and Mrs. Smith had got Edward up the stairs and put him in the second floor room. "Get ready for dinner, Edward - we're just down the hall if you need anything.." Mrs. Smith said, closing the door behind her as Edward stood in silence with his briefcase. Moments passed in silence, suddenly broken by a young girl who peeked out from a curtain. "Um...hello?" Edward froze in place and stared at the girl, he began to shake a little and dropped his briefcase on the ground - going as pale as a ghost as he seemed halfway between running away and fainting in fear. "Don't be scared. Please," said the girl. "Is this your house?" Edward just stared for a moment, wide-eyed, he eventually spoke in a whisper "..n-no.. it's my dad's house.. I mean.. it was..". The girl smiled, revealing a pair of small, pointed teeth. "Oh. I'm sorry- I didn't know anybody was living here..." Edward noticed the pointed teeth but seemed more concerned about something else as he looked the girl over "..how did you get here? nobody was meant to be here after the accident..". "Huh...that's an odd question," said the girl. "I just...walked in, I guess...I had nowhere else to go..." Edward was about to say something else when a third voice suddenly spoke, alerting the pair to a small creature that was sitting on the single bed as if it had always been there - only now visible: it was a strange, inhuman thing covered in fur and having two arms and legs as well as a mouth so wide it seemed to stretch into an impossible grin from ear to ear, feline-like eyes stared out as the creature wiggled a small nosepad akin to a cat or dog. "Poppy missed you, Edward, but Poppy glad you brought friends to play this time..". Category:Fantasy Category:Grimdark Category:Joecoolio Category:Storyarcs Category:Horror